The First Day
by seaunicorn
Summary: AU. Myka's first day at her new job as an English professor doesn't go as well as she hoped. The universe seems to be working against her, until an interesting encounter with the head of her department.


Nothing graphic, but rated M just to be safe.

This is based on a gifset I saw on tumblr. You might know which one I'm talking about. This was just the idea that came to my head when I saw it. Plus, there's always room for more Bering & Wells fanfiction in the world. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Of course Myka Bering would be running late on the first day of her new job. The universe never seemed to work in her favor that way.

It was a great job, teaching a few literature classes at the University of South Dakota. Myka had just recently finished her master's degree in British Literature, and there were people far more qualified for the position, but the school decided to give her a chance, and for that, Myka was forever grateful. She wouldn't be making a very good first impression though by showing up late to her very first class.

Her alarm didn't go off that morning, her toast burned, and the line at the coffee shop took five minutes longer than it normally does at that hour. Not to mention the traffic, which doubled her commute time. By the time Myka got to the school, she had only five minutes to find her class before it started.

Balancing three textbooks and a few folders stuffed with papers in one arm and holding her coffee in the other hand, Myka pushed her car door closed with her foot and ran as fast as she could without worrying about dropping anything (which, admittedly, was not very fast, so let's just say she was walking briskly).

She walked briskly into the building and up the stairs, looking at her feet and being careful not to trip. As Myka searched for room 220, her gaze fell upon the most beautiful woman she had ever seen leaving an office. Myka stopped in her tracks to take in this woman's appearance. The slim face and figure, the professional blazer and her hair up in a tight bun. She walked with poise and confidence, and it was incredibly… sexy. Unable to stop herself, Myka began thinking about the things she would do if she were alone with this woman. She continued staring, but began to walk again, trying to remember what her classroom number was.

Myka had only taken a few steps forward when, _wham!_ A door flew open directly into her path and whacked her in the forehead, causing her spill the coffee, and shifting the stack of books and folders so they were now balanced precariously and looked as though they would fall any moment.

"Shit!"

The student who opened the door began apologizing profusely. Myka tried rubbing her forehead with her wrist (for her hands were both still occupied) to ease the pain. That's definitely going to leave a bruise, she thought. Myka glanced over at the woman who had her captivated moments earlier and found the woman looking at her with an amused smirk on her face. Myka's felt heat rising to her cheeks and quickly whipped her head back to look at the student who was still apologizing.

"…I didn't know you would be walking here I just opened the door and—"

"It's fine, really. Could you just tell me which of these classrooms is Seaver 220 because I have a class starting like," Myka glanced at her watch, "two minutes ago."

"_Seaver_ 220?" the student asked. Myka nodded, trying not to look at that _gorgeous_ woman out of the corner of her eye but still feeling that piercing gaze on her. "You're in the wrong building, professor. Seaver's the next one over."

Myka could not believe her luck. She shook her head, wrist still pressed against her forehead. "Of course it is," she muttered, then forced a polite smile despite her frustration. "Thank you." And as soon as the words left her mouth, the precarious stack in her arms shifted again and everything fell to the floor except for one folder. She shut her eyes for a moment and pursed her lips.

After taking a deep breath to calm herself, Myka simply turned around and walked away, not even bothering to pick up her things. She didn't even try to steal another glance at the woman who was the cause of all this, although Myka just knew that she was still watching.

Then, as Myka approached the stairs, most of the papers slipped out of the one folder that had survived the fall, flying everywhere. She sighed. This first day was not off to a very good start.

Three hours later, Myka groaned as she rested her head on the desk after teaching two classes back to back. While the last students left, their annoying chatter faded away with each step they took. Her day hadn't gotten much better, seeing as the class roster _and _the syllabus she had created were god knows where, so she had to try and recall class rules and necessary texts from memory, and force her students to play those stupid ice breaker games which everyone hates. The universe was definitely not in her favor today. Myka was enjoying a few minutes of silence before she would head home and wind down with a hot bath, a glass of wine, and a good book. Unfortunately, that would have to wait, for there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" The soft, accented voice that sounded like music is why Myka decided to actually lift her head, and when she saw who it was, she stood up from her chair. She wasn't surprised to find that the owner of that magical voice was the same beautiful woman from earlier. However, she was surprised that the woman was there in the first place.

"Um, yes." Myka nodded, feeling her cheeks begin to flush again. The woman entered the classroom and Myka noticed that she was carrying a large stack of books and papers.

She placed them on Myka's desk. "I believe you dropped these earlier." That accent was enthralling. Myka almost forgot to reply.

"Oh, um, thank you," she managed to get out. "You didn't have to bring them over. All of that was totally replaceable."

"It's perfectly fine. I was planning on stopping by anyway. You must be Myka Bering. I'm Helena G. Wells." Helena stuck out her arm, offering Myka a handshake.

Myka's eyes widened with realization as she shook Helena's hand. "Doctor Wells. Head of the English department." Her cheeks were growing redder by the minute.

"Please, darling, call me Helena." And there was that smirk again, as their eyes met and their hands stayed grasped together for longer than what should be considered appropriate.

"Okay… Helena." Myka smiled, trapped in Helena's gaze.

"I just dropped by to inquire how your first day went."

"It was alright. As good as it could have been, considering the morning I had."

"Well don't worry, I'm sure it won't take long to charm all your students." Did that smirk ever leave her face or is that the permanent shape of her mouth? Myka wasn't complaining though, it was a cute smirk. Though Myka probably shouldn't be looking at her lips while they're having a conversation. She tried to subtly glance back up to Helena's eyes, but it didn't work. Helena simply quirked an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"I doubt it," was all Myka could manage to say.

Helena took a step closer. "I don't. You're very charming."

Myka unconsciously licked her lips. Helena noticed and that smirk just grew. "Thank you."

They stood like that for a moment, bodies only inches apart, hands still clasped together beside them because they had forgotten to let go. Helena leaned slightly forward to speak into Myka's ear. "If you ever need anything, feel free to stop by my office. I believe you know where it is."

And with that, Helena turned around and strolled out of the room, leaving Myka wondering what the hell just happened. And she continued to wonder what that encounter was on the walk to her car, and on the drive home, and in the bath.

But when Myka stopped by Helena's office the very next day, what started out as talking lead to fervent kissing and locking the door and sitting atop the desk where she discovered that Helena's fingers are just as magical as her voice. And Myka started to think, maybe the universe is working in her favor after all.


End file.
